indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Aur Pyaar Ho Gaya
http://hindcine.net/5089/aur-pyaar-ho-gaya-1997/ Подивився я і цей фільм (така собі комедія). Майже повністю, фільм не поганий, хоча актор, який загравав з Айшвар'єю, представився як Mr. Malhotra, - грав не дуже. Танці у нього взагалі погані (і не кажіть що всі танці індійські погані, особливо у фільмах)... Айшварья мала вийти за одного, а цей "самозванець" виявися кращим - і не випиває, і не грає в азартні ігри, на відміну від того Малхотри... Зате є хороші пісні - про очі\сітар (?), та ін - аж хочеться вивчити їх і підспівувати :-) але то як буде час. Можна поставити 4 з 5 балів за фільм thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Jagi Hui Fizaye Hai | runtime = 153 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = Rs. 6,25,00,000 | gross = Rs. 13,85,75,000 | followed by = }} Aur Pyaar Ho Gaya (English: And Love Happened) is a 1997 Indian Hindi romance film directed by Rahul Rawail and starring Bobby Deol and Aishwarya Rai. This film marked the Hindi film debut for Aishwarya Rai. The film's music was composed by the celebrated Qawwali singer, Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan who also makes a cameo appearance in the film. He died only a day after the film's release. The film managed to do average business at the box office. Cast *Bobby Deol as Bobby Oberoi *Aishwarya Rai as Aarshi Kailashnath Kapoor *Beena Banerjee as Bobby Kapoor's Mother Bank Manager *Shammi Kapoor as Dadaji Kailashnath *Shammi Aunty as Dadiji Kailashnath *Anupam Kher as Aarshi Kailashnath 's father *Aashif Sheikh as Rohit *Avtar Gill as Mr. Malhotra (Rohit's father) *Priya Tendulkar as Mrs. Malhotra (Rohit's mum) *Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan as Special Appearance *Sunny Deol as Special Appearance *Deepak Sharma as Special Appearance cameo *Dimple Inamdar Plot Aur Pyaar Ho Gaya revolves around two twists of fate with Ms. Ashi - one with mistaken identity and the other is a Bank robbery/fraud/embezzlement case and subsequent arrest warrants. Ashi is a free-spirited young woman who was born and raised in a very traditional and conservative Indian family who prefer arranged marriages to love-marriages. Now, as she is twenty-five years old - her family has arranged her marriage to Rohit Malhotra, son of family friends, now established in business and thus, will be residing permanently in Switzerland as - Mr. & Mrs. Malhotra. Respecting her father's guidance and wishes/customs, Ashi agrees to the marriage proposal, on the condition that she be allowed to meet her fiancé Rohit anonymously and get a chance to closely observe his character and personality. Ashi's father obliges to this condition and Ashi soon sets off to Switzerland to meet the potential suitor - Rohit Malhotra. While she is there, she learns that Rohit is away on an emergency business meeting and nobody can say exactly when he is expected to return, so Ashi stays in Switzerland for a few months - waiting for him, and in the meanwhile she meets a man called Bobby, who is smitten by her beauty and makes friends with her. He soon finds out from her that she is frustrated in her failed attempt to meet Rohit. Later after a week, Bobby cannot help himself as his heart pines for her as his wife, so he disguises himself as Rohit and tells her that he is the Rohit she has been searching/waiting for all these months! Ashi is happy that at last, she gets a chance to meet Rohit before marriage, even though it was not as she planned (as anonymous), and after a few more weeks, Ashi begins to love this new character, but then she finds out from Rohit's accomplices that Rohit is still on his emergency trip and therefore, Bobby's real identity- that he is BOBBY, not ROHIT. Anyway, she does not care and laughs it all off as she is already in love with Bobby and is ready to move on in life. Upon their return to India, Ashi explains to her family that she met BOBBY instead of ROHIT (who was and still is away on an emergency business meeting) and wants to marry BOBBY, not ROHIT. Ashi's family are at first, reluctant but then immediately after a few weeks, Bobby's family comes with a marriage proposal for Ashi. As the two families meet, greet and agree for the preparations of the soon-to-be marriage, Bobby's mother (Beena Banerjee) introduces herself as the BANK manager of the Bank in which ASHI's father (Kailashnath) is involved in a fraud/embezzlement, Bank robbery case for which a trial is on-going. In the coming months before the wedding takes place, Kailashnath is summoned to appear before the Court in relation to a major fraud case and scandal involving the Bank robbery - in which Bobby's mother testifies that Kailashnath is one of the ringleaders. When the story gets this far, Kailashnath immediately and furiously cancels his daughter Ashi's marriage to Bobby. Furthermore, he arranges Ashi's marriage to Rohit. After a whole other twist to the film, the story ends up happily with Ashi marrying her soulmate BOBBY, not ROHIT. Soundtrack The music for all the songshttp://www.hindigeetmala.net/movie/aur_pyar_ho_gaya.htm were composed by Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan and the lyrics were penned by Javed Akhtar. Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan died of a sudden cardiac arrest a day after the film's official release. Awards Star Screen Awards * Won Star Screen Award Most Promising Newcomer - Female - Aishwarya RaiList of Aishwarya Rai's awards and nominations References External links * Category:1997 films Category:Indian films Category:1990s Hindi-language films Category:Films directed by Rahul Rawail Category:Indian romance films Category:Indian romantic drama films